My bestfriend
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: SasuHina oneshot. Because you never know until you know.


**A'N:** _**I was bored and I wrote a oneshot full of boredom....or nort. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_.∙Good Night Lil Star.. Maybe My Wish Will Come True.. Sleep Tight Lil Star.. I'll Be Dreaming Along With You.. And If Tomorrow I Wake Up N He's Still Just My Friend, Then I'll See You Tomorrow Night Lil Star N Wish On You Again∙._

* * *

**Ding dong**

I clicked off the tv and buttoned up my shirt. I was moving fast so I don't think I did every button correctly. Someone had been ringing the doorbell for nonstop for a whole minute now.

I put my feet in my slippers and ran to the door. I didn't bother looking out the peephole. I just pulled the door open. Sasuke fell in. He had aparently been leaning his head on the door while he rang the doorbell. "Ouch!" He said, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, bending down infront of him.

He shook his head. "No, why would I be drunk?"

_That was a yes._

I groaned. "Why? You were not supposed to get drunk!" I practically whined. "Not tonight of all nights!"

"I'm only alittle drunk." He protested.

I sighed and lowered my head into my hands, thinking hard.

"Hinata, you look like a mess." He laughed.

I ignored him and stood up, ran to the kitchen and filled up a pot of warm water.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke cried, from the living room.

I turned off the faucet and lugged the giant pot back into the livingroom. Sasuke was laying on the couch now, reading an upside down magazine. "What are you going to do with that?" He asked, when he saw me standing over him.

I ignored him and lighted the pot up as high as I could.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked again.

I tilted the pot over, emptying all the water onto his face.

**Splash**

-

* * *

"How does a nineteenth birthday party stir up so much nervousness?" I asked, licking my icecream cone. Sasuke and I were walking down the street licking cones and buying time.

"It's not just a birthday party," Sasuke explained. "...it's some sort of holiday, or atleast that's how my dad is treating it."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Have you seen my house lately?" Sasuke asked, his eyes widening. "No one there has slept in days and every inch is decorated. Every inch!"

"No wonder you've been at my house every night." I joked.

He smiled. "Thanks for letting me in."

I didn't say anything.

"I drink when I'm nervous." He said queitly. "It's a bad habit, I know. Don't scowld me."

I looked up at the sky. My eyes were sheilded by the shades I wore. "What I don't get is how you always manage to get drunk and you're under twenty one."

Sasuke looked at me as though I was an idiot. Then I felt like one. Ofcourse there were plenty of ways to get achohol when you were under age. Especially when you were as famous as he was. Sasuke's father was a billionare and famous for it. His popularity got his amazingly handsome sone recognized and since then Sasuke has stared in a few movies, appeared in a few tv shows, had a sread in a magazine, recorded a single, and has his own cologne. There wasn't a single person around who didn't know the name Sasuke Uchiha. Yet through all this he was still my bestfriend.

"Sorry about earlier." He exhaled. "You didn't have to try and drown me though." He said, punching my shoulder.

I smiled. "It was form of getting back at you."

I loved the fact that Sasuke was himself around me. When he was around everyone else he was this hard shell who didn't really seem to care about anyone and anything, but when he was with me....it was just different. No one else could say they knew the real Sasuke but me. Not even his parents.

"Why do you always help me out?" He asked, finishing off his cone and grabbing mine. "You're eating to slow." He explained.

I snatched it back and stuck my tongue out.

He stuck his out back.

We both burst out into a fit of laughter. We looked like two idiots. We really did, cosidering how we were dressed. I was wearing a blonde wig and a baseball cap. He was wearing a hoddie and a mustache.

"But seriosuly, why do you always help me?" He asked, once the laughter had died down.

"Y-You're my best f-friend." I stuttered. Shoot! I was stuttering again. Everytime Sasuke got serious around I started to stutter. He was so hot when he was serious. He was hot when he was goofy too, but this was different. I felt my heart thumping.

He didn't smile. He only stared at the ground, his pace slowing.

Maybe I should tell him? Maybe I should let him know right now that I have been crushing on him since we were ten. That I was madly inlove with him and I couldn't help it. That I thought that it would just wear off after a few months but it hadn't.

I bit my lip and stopped walking. "Sasuke?" I said, quietly.

"Are you ready to tell me the real reason?" He asked.

He knew me too well. He knew just when I was holding back. How did he not know I was inlove with him?

"Are you ready to hear the real reason?" I asked.

He smiled. "As long as it's not because you're planning on cutting off our friendship because it's too much pressure to walk around in a disguise most of the time and you feel guilty about it all." He said, speaking fast.

I blinked. There was a long silence before I giggled. "No, that's not it."

"Good." He said, letting out a deep breath.

He really did value my friendship. Maybe I shouldn't tell him. Maybe that would ruin everything. No, i can't hold this back any longer he has to know how I feel.

"Well, ever since....hm...," I put my finger to my lips and thought. "...we were ten I have-mmph"

"Hold that thought." Sasuke said, pressing his finger to my lips.

He looked around slowly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Someone just snapped a picture." He whispered.

Just as the words left his lips people began to crown us like bees. We were surrounded by paparazzi. I frowned. They sure knew how to ruin a moment. Maybe it was for the better.

Sasuke took both my hands and placed them on his waist. "Hold on to me." He whispered. "And whatever happens don't let go."

I nodded my head as Sasuke began to push through the crowd.

* * *

When the limo Sasuke had sent for me arrived in his yard I nearly screamed. I could see the lights from miles away but up close they looked superb. I blinked.

The entire yard was covered in lights, fountains, and people. Mr. Uchiha had invited every entertainment news reporter. He wanted Sasuke's birthday to be a public event. He had really outdone himself.

After escaping today's bunch of paparazzi Sasuke had went home to get ready for the party. I had went to my own house to get ready aswell. After alot of debating with myself I choose to wear a black off the shoulder dress that stopped flared out and stopped at my mid thigh. Sasuke had bought it for me. I don't think he had actually looked at it because he knew I didn't wear things this revealing, but today before he had left he had said "Wear that dress I bought you." My hair wa spulled up in a hight poinytail and I wore dangling earings.

I was helped out of the limo and escorted to the door. I didn't quite make it there when I was stopped by a papparzzi.

"Are you and Sasuke dating?" The guy asked.

I blushed and shook my head. "No."

"So you guys are just good friends?" Another reporter asked.

"That's correct." I replied, slipping past them. I didn't want to anwser anymore questions. The guy at the door let me in. The paparrazzi wasn't allowed inside, only specific reporters.

Inside was even more decked out then outside. The place was so bright but held this planned darkness. The food table was so full with treats I imagined it could feed a whole country. The servants walked around with additional trays of food and drink. Thsiwnas really nice, but where was Sasuke.

I spotted Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha talking to a reporter. I was better not to disturb them.

I glanced around some more, spotting Itachi. He must have come back from his vacation. He didn't live here anymore, but obviosuly cut his busy life short to attend hsi little brother's party.

I waved.

"Still haven't told Sasuke you love him, huh?" He asked, shaking his head.

My body felt hot and I just knew I was red. "W-What do you mean b-by that?"

"Tonight, in that dress will be the perfect time to do it." He nodded, looking me up and down.

"How was your vacation?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It wasn't much of a vacation. All the tvs were airing stuff about my little brother's upcoming birthday party." He shrugged.

"You're not supposed to watch tv on a vacation." I smiled, glad the subject was successfully changed.

Just then a reporter waked past us. She did a double take and turned back around.

I sighed. Itachi was about to get whisked away. He could sense it too. Before leaving he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Don't forget to tell him tonight."

With that he left.

I stood in the middle of the room.

-

* * *

As the night went on Sasuke was finally found. When he saw me his eyes nearly dropped out of his head. "My, Hinata is wearing what?" He cried.

"This is the dress you bought." I had explained.

He had asked me to dance with him. Now were dancing to a slow song in the middle of the dance floor. I could feel the cameras on us.

"Hinata." Sasuke whispered.

"Yes."

"Remember that time we ate all that cherry stuff out my mom's cabinent?" He asked.

I smiled. I did remember. "We were sick for the rest of the day and went to bed early." I giggled.

"That's how feel now." He whispered.

"Are you sick?" I asked, pulling back a bit. We had been dancing so close it had begun to feel natural.

"No." He shook his head. "It's just nervousness."

"Oh, I see."

He twirled me around and pulled back against him. Feeling his hands on my bare skin sent electric waved through my body.

"Itachi says you have something to tell me." He said.

"He did?" I blushed, silently cursing him. Maybe it was for the better.

"Yeah, he did, but first I want you to tell me what you were going to say today."

I closed me eyes. "It's the samething."

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"What I had to say earlier and what I have to say now....they're the same thing."

"Then tell me."

I took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this." I began, fiddling with his hair.

"Just say it."

"O.k, promise you'll still be my friend after this." I said, my heart was thudding in my chest and I was sure he could feel it.

"Promise." He said.

Just then the dimmed lights got bright again and the song ended. As quick as lightening Mr. Uchiha was beside us. "Sasuke, you have to dance with other people." He said.

"I don't want to dance with other people." Sasuke shook his head, grabbing my hand.

"You see Hinata every day." He said, giving me an apologetic look. I knew he didn't mean to hurt my feelings. "There are other people who don't get that privelage who want to dance with you."

"Like who?" Sasuke asked, looking around.

"Like me."

Out of nowhere appeared a pink haired girl. Her hair was short but beautiful and her green eyes matched her outfit. I immediatly recognized her as Sakura Haruno. She was the lead girl in Sasuke's first ever movie.

"Sakura!" He cried, dropping my hand. "How did you get here? You live half way across the world!"

"Well, I took a plane so I wouldn't miss my friend's birthday party." She giggled.

Sasuke's grin was one of pure admiration. I wanted to hide in a corner. He liked this girl and I could tell. She was all he had talked about for a year after filming the movie. He had talked about their onscreen kiss and how she was nervous at first but he had taken her into his dressing room and helped her practice. Then there was that magazine that showed Sakura on the cover with her new boyfriend. Sasuke had stopped talking about her after that.

"Hinata, I have to take this dance?" He said, he wasn't even looking at me.

"That's fine." I said, nodding to Sakura. He didn't even bother introducing us. He was too busy getting lost in her eyes.

So for the rest of the night I stood around watching. I watched Sasuke and Sakura have an intimate dance around the room. I watched them get stopped by reporters and talk about their kiss and how they both still remembered it. At some point Itachi had come and given me a drink saying that I would need it. Why? I didn't know. I watched as the clock struck 12:00am and all the reporters were made leave. I watched as Sasuke made his way to cut the cake, Sakura at his side. I watched as he looked up and spotted me. I watched him motion for me to come.

I dragged my feet across the room. When I finally reached Sasuke he wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear. "Why so glum?"

I wanted to shout all the reasons why but instead I smiled. "Do I look happy now?"

Sakura gave us a fake smile and Sasuke cut the ultra red mercedes cake. It tasted even better than it looked. So while I was stuffing my face with cake (Nice shot for the newspaper. I could already imagine the headlines) Sasuke was thanking his parents for the new real mercedes.

"You, my friend," Itachi said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "need a push."

With that he pushed me at Sasuke who had just turned around. He stumbled backward abit but caught himself and me. "Are you o.k?" He asked.

"Yea." I said, looking back at Itachi who gave me a thumbs up. "I think I have cake on my legs though." I smiled.

"I'll get it off." He said , stepping back and looking down at my legs.

I began blushing like mad. "No thank you." I said quickly. "I'll just run to the bathroom and...." I didn't finish I just ran.

When I reached the bathroom I threw my head in my hands and banged them against the wall. What an idiot I am.

After cursing myself in the bathroom for ten minutes I fixed my makeup and headed back out t the party. Sasuke was dancing with Sakura, a little too close for my liking. He looked alittle drunk. No one else could tell that but me.

She whispered in his ear and he laughed.

I wanted to throw something at them and run. I only actually did the running part.

* * *

_(flashback)_

It was my first day in my new 1st grade class. After introducing myself I had sat down and tried to pay attention, but I couldn't. I was distracted by the many girls passing notes to this raven haired boy. They kept making googly eyes at him and waving. He ignored them all.

Finally at lunch time I locked myself in the storage closet and sat down to eat my sandwich. But once I looked around I noticed I wasn't alone. That boy was here.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I stammmered. "I-Is t-this-mmph"

"Shhhhhhh!" He whispered, clasping his hand over my mouth.

I heard footsteps outside the storage room. "Sasuke, where are you!" A few girls sang.

He didn't remove his hand until everything was silent. Once he did he exhaled. "Do you like me?" He asked.

I blinked and shook my head.

"Good." He said, holding out his hand. "My name's Sasuke and you're my new friend."

And that was the start of a wonderful friendship.

(End of flashback)

* * *

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. The glow-in-the-dark- stars all around my room were shining brighter than usual. Sasuke had helped me put them up two months ago.

It was 3:00am and I was sure the party was still going strong. Sasuke and Sakura were probaly still going strong too.

I grabbed my pillow and clasped it over my face. Even if it kills me I'm not going to love him anymore. I told myself. I'm only hurting myself.

**ding dong**

I blinked. Who was ringing the bell at this hour. I sat up and walked to the door. I was still in my dress shoes. I hadn't bothered taking them off. I peered throught the peep whole and saw Sasuke. He was extremly drunk. _How the hell was I supposed to get over him now?_ Did I mention he's veerrrryy hot when he's drunk! I think he's the only guy actually gets ten times hotter when he's finish drinking.

I exhaled and opened the door. "What are you doing here? Isn't the party still going on?" I asked.

"Yea, but I snuck away." He said, grabbing a strand if my hair and twirling it in his hands.

"Why?"

"I was bored and you weren't there." He replied, giving me an innocent smile.

I pulled away. "You need to go back." I said, pushing the door.

He stopped it with his hand. "Why?"

Then I had a scary thought. "Did you drive here?" I asked.

He nodded.

I blinked and grabbed his hand. "Come in."

I couldn't send him back anywhere on his own. It was a wonder he had made it here in one piece. I hoped all the other cars he had passed had made it to their destinantions safely. To anyone else it nay sound impossible that Sasuke made it to my apartment as dunk as he was (Believe me he was ultra drunk) but somehow it seemed he could find my house even with no senses. That's how it had always been.

I paused to think. Everyone was probly starting a frenzy right now back at the party. I could only imagine all the horrors the tabloids would print if they found him here. "O.k, Hinata," I said myself aloud. "you have to get him back to the party and quick."

Meanwhile Sasuke had layed down on my couch. He grabbed the streo remote and started flicking.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk to past him to my room so I could collect my keys.

I hurried to my room and grabbed my keys. I could hear Sasuke still flipping. He finally stopped at a song.

_You'd said we'd never get this far_

_ You said your words, we've played our parts Said your two cents now It's my turn So, sit down, shut up Are you ready?_

_Why was he doing this? Why was he drinking? What was making him so nervous?_ I exhaled and dashed back into the living room.

"O.k, Sasuke we have to get you back to the party." I clapped my hands toghther.

He didn't move.

I took a deep breath and headed for the phone. _Maybe calling Itachi was a good idea?_ I was only a few feet away from the phone when Sasuke caught my wrist.

"Hey, Hinata." He said, slowly.

"Yes?" I said, turning my head to look at him.

"You're a great friend." He nodded, his hair bobbing up and down to the music.

_So, you think you know how this story goes Are you ready for this?_

"Thank you, Sasuke." I sighed, pulling my arm away.

I started to walk again when he caught me by the wrist once more. "Hey, Hinata." He said again.

"Yeah?"

"You have pretty hair."

Any other time I would have done a happy dance and probly fainted but under these circumstances nothing he said mattered.

"Sasuke, you're drunk." I yanked my hand away.

"I know."

I snatched my hand away and started for the phone once again when he grabbed my wrist a thrid time. He pulled me down on top of him.

_So, you think you know how this story goes Are you ready for this?_

"Sasuke what are you-mmph"

He pressed his fingers against my lips. "You have a pretty mouth."

I couldn't move. I could barely breath. Me and Sasuke's mouths were inches apart and he had just said I had pretty lips. But ofcourse he was drunk and all. Oh, how I wanted to believe this was all real.

_Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game Are you ready?_

"Y-You're d-drunk." I stammered.

"Yeah, I know." He whispered, running his fingers through my hair. It was only a second before his lips met mines.

_Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this?_

Sasuke began kissing me fast and hard, his hands running down my back. It was one of those kisses that you had to really remember to breath. My heart was racing as I pulled away. "You're drunk." I said again, tears running down my face.

"I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't!" I cried.

"Huh?"

"You're killing me, Sasuke! That's what you're doing!" I yelled.

He was staring at me with that confused look on his face and it only looked hotter because he was so drunk.

"I love you Sasuke! I always have!" I shouted. "I can't let you do this! No matter how much I want this I can't. NOt unless you love me too."

_Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game Are you ready for this?_

"I love you."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and began to stand up. "Like I said, you're drunk."

We sat there in silence. Me wiping my tears away and sniffling, and him staring at me. "So I guess I can take you back to the party." I said, standing up. "Are maybe I can call Itachi and-"

"You don't believe me?" He asked. He looked hurt.

"No, I don't. I want to but I don't." I said, grabbing the phone.

I could hear him sitting up behind me. I started dialing the numbers by my hands were shaking so badly that I had to start over.

"You don't believe me." He said again, his voice was more hurt then ever and I had to blink really hard and tell myself he would forget all this in the morning just to keep from running to him.

I dialed the number again but once again I had to start over_. Curse my hand!_

"No matter how drunk I get I can't mix up my feelings for you."

"You don't mean that." I sniffed.

"Well if you won't listen to me," Sasuke said, flicking the stereo. "...what does this song say to you?"

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart It's the end of the world in my mind Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call I've been looking for the answer Somewhere

I paused, the phone still in my hand. He was drunk. He didn't mean this.

I couldn't see that it was right there But now I know what I didn't know

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help _

_Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

I dropped the phone and reached for the stereo remote, but Sasuke pulled it way from my reach. "Just listen."

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again Cuz of you, made it through every storm What is life, what's the use if you're killing time I'm so glad I found an angel Someone Who was there when all my hopes fell I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

"Look at me." He said, placing his arms on my shoulders.

_Because you live and breathe_

_ Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help _

_Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight I want to give what you've given me always_

He pulled me into a hug and for a second all my worries slipped away.

_Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live_

Before I could say anything Sasuke spoke. "Yes, I'm drunk. Yes, I mean it. Yes, this is a lame way to say it. Yes, I'm nervous as hell." He said. "Yes, if you don't believe me I will jump out your window."

"Prove it." I said, still not ready to believe it all. Still not wanting to open myself up to being hurt.

He got up and started to walk towards the window.

"I meant prove that you love me!" I called, jumping up and grabbing his arm.

"Your favorite color is green, not light green. Your eyes are a beautiful gray. You love the snow but your inlove with fall. You're not wearing your earrings anymore. You blush everytime my song comes on the radio. You do this cute laugh when you're nervous, only you tried to change it because you thought it was goofy. I miss it." He paused, turned around, and ran his fingers through my hair. "Need I go on? There's so much more the song didn't say."

By now tears were streaming down my face. "You remembered all that while you were drunk?" I blinked.

He nodded.

"W-What's two p-plus two?"

"Eight and a duck."

He was definently still drunk but....his words played again in my head. He said he could never mix his feelings for me up.

I giggled and looked into his eyes. "How long have you loved me?"

"Please don't make me do math," He pleaded. "My brain hurts."

_Math? That must have meant it was a long time._ "You really love me?"

"I said yes. Oui, si, what language do you want it in?"

I placed my head on his chest. "Do you know Swedish?"

"No, but I can learn sometime when my head's not pounding."

I was smiling like an idiot by by far was the second best day of my life. Right after when Sasuke had declared us as friends. It was almost too good to be true. A dream.

* * *

I opened my eyes. The sunlight was shining through my window and my hand felt numb. I looked at the clock. It was 7:00am. I pulled my covers down and looked at my body. I was still in my dress. I quickly glanced to my left. No Sasuke. It had all been a dream. I must have fallen asleep after I got home from the party and imagined everything.

It had bene good to be true. I should have known. I felt the tears coming down now. How could this be? Everything had felt so real. I had led Sasuke back to my room and....we had kissed again and he had promised me a better night when he could think straight. I told him that it was o.k and to just relax. We layed down toghther in silence, my head on his chest. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. I stayed up and listened to his heart beat as I watched the stars on my ceiling. That was the last I could remember before I woke up.

"Don't cry." I told myself.

"Why are you crying?"

The sound of Sasuke's voice made me jump. He was standing in my doorway with two mugs in his hand. He was shirtless. I was speechless. Well not literally.

"Last n-night wasn't a dream?"

He shook his head. "Did you want it to be?"

"N-No."

"Good." He smiled, making his way to my bed and sitting down beside me. "Have some coffee." He said, handing me a mug.

I took the mug and cupped it in my hands.

"Sorry for the lame night." He apologized. "I had this massive headache and all."

"Uh-huh."

We both took sips of our coffee in silence. He looked out the window and tapped his fingers against his cup. "Since forever." He said, slowly.

"Huh?"

"Last night you asked me how long I had loved you. That's the anwser."

I sat there in silence, trying to process the information. "Whay didn't you tell me?" I asked, finally.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

I bit my lip. I thought of all the reasons I never told Sasuke all those years.

"I guess we were both scared." He said, pushing my hair behind my ear. "I'm glad we faced out fears."

"We still have to deal with the paparazzi." I exhaled.

"Yeah, I forgot about that."

"I completly understand if you want to keep this all secret from the pub-"

"No way!" He cried, looking out the window.

"What is it?" I asked, crawling over to look out too. I soon got my anwser. My apartment building was surrounded by people with cameras. There were lots of fans of Sasuke's as well who were taking pictures by his car. "This can't be good." I mumbled, almost spilling my coffee.

"No, this is perfect." He said, his eyes twinkling.

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you still drunk? Everyone will find out that-"

"So let them." He interrupted. "I've hidden it for long enough."

Before I could stop him he leaped out of the bed and threw on his shirt. "Mrs Hinata." He said, bowing and holding out his hand.

I hesitated before grabbing his hand. I let him lead me out the door. What happened next you might have read in the tabloids, The newest issue of People's Magazine, The Seveenteen Magazine, The News Paper, or even heard on the radio. Some people were happy some were sad. Some twsited the story completly around. That's what I heard anyway. I haven't read it.

I've been too busy having fun with my boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N:** _**I hope you enjoyed that. I wrote it especially for you guys! Sorry for any grammical errors. Please review!  
The songs used were "Because you live" By Jesse MCcartney and I'm not sure pf the other title but it's by Three day's grace.**_


End file.
